


谁是你大爷

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある一方通行中心稍有上一风味科方沙雕文系列
Kudos: 3





	谁是你大爷

走在大街上被路人侧目或指指点点，都是一方通行的家常便饭。一来他在学园都市是顶级名人，二来他的外貌特征过于明显。不过从前路人只敢远观，甚至会为他让出道路，最近不知道为什么，有些人不再退后反而刻意靠近，还有人拿出手机明目张胆地偷拍。

学园都市仅有7人的超能力者中的第一位兼学园都市统括理事长，有点怀疑自己是不是因为和平的生活而在不知不觉间变得太过柔和？但是早晨起床后洗手间镜子里映出的那张皮肤惨白眼睛血红黑眼圈泛青的隔夜脸，以及家人“第一位又要出去吃人啦？”的问候语，似乎都证明他想多了。

然而在去上班的路上，某位吃了熊心豹子胆的路人跑到一方通行面前高呼“大爷真帅！”相机怼脸一通猛拍之后又跑走了。一方通行终于忍不住在眼观六路耳听八方的情报专家土御门元春来理事长办公室汇报工作时，旁敲侧击地问及此事。

土御门元春哈哈大笑：“他们大概是看了热播的《某科学的一方通行》吧。”

“为什么叫……我大爷？”

“因为白发拄拐还一副屌炸天的样子吧？算是双关语。”土御门补充道，“这个剧虽然怕得不怎么样，讨论度在这一季是数一数二喵。”

“拍得不怎么样？”

一方通行隐约记得制作委员会带着厚厚的企划案来找过统括理事会，一副要大拍特拍理事长马屁的样子，居然拍得不怎么样？

“因为你不支持，统括理事会拒绝拨款，超能力大战动作戏很烧钱，主演的片酬也贵——后面好多都是替身在演，主演跳槽到《某科学的未元物质》剧组去了。”

听上去简直粗制滥造得可怕，想必也没有多少人看吧。一方通行将自己最近的遭遇强行定性为孕妇效应，决定对剧集继续冷处理。

傍晚准备回家的一方通行收到了最后之作发来的LINE。

“拜托你顺路带一瓶石榴苏打回来，御坂御坂乖巧地请求。”

石榴苏打是跟呱太联动的新产品？

一方通行已读不回。在回家路上去便利店补充罐装咖啡时注意到便利店的收银台上贴着“石榴苏打已售完”的通知。另一家便利店，通知贴在门外。自动贩卖机，也是一样。

“你怎么没有买石榴苏打呢？御坂御坂想跟你实演一粒一粒对话啊！”

在家门口等待石榴苏打却见一方通行只买了咖啡的最后之作捶胸顿足。

“一粒？”一方通行问。

“一粒。”最后之作答。

“一粒？”一方通行问。

“一粒。”最后之作答。

一方通行可以逆算宇宙大爆炸的脑袋瓜完全不明白自己与最后之作之间的这番对话是什么意思，不过最后之作似乎得到了她想要的，不再缠着一方通行，心满意足地去看动画片了。

黄泉川家今天的饭桌上依然是色香味俱全的一桌电饭煲菜，不去想做法，味道要比便利店便当和速冻食品好得多。最晚加入这个不存在雄性生物的家庭的恶魔少女和克隆人少女，不好好吃饭一直在窃窃私语。

“你们两个，吃完饭再聊！”一方通行拿出长兄（女？）的威严。

“喂，再给御坂笑一个！”番外个体坏笑着说。

“啊？”一方通行皱起眉头，这是什么新型整人游戏。

“我也想看主人传说中的‘一方鬼畜笑’的英姿啊！”逆源质拼图545嗦着手指飘在餐桌正上方。

一方通行砸舌扒饭，懒得理她们。

“跟你说，御坂在俄罗斯亲眼见过的，而且御坂可以模仿得很像，大家都说我们俩笑起来是一个模子里刻出来！”

“诶快快模仿给我看看！”

“嘎嘎嘎——”

“你们都给我安静吃饭！”

番外个体的模仿秀刚一开始就被又要外出赚钱又要回家做饭的一家之主打断。

饭后感到特别心累的一方通行回到房间，没有开灯，打算直接睡觉充电。

手机震动，屏幕亮起。冷光投射在一方通行洁白如纸的脸上。

“救救我。”

看到这条信息的发件人，一方通行打开电极，从十三楼的窗户一跃而出。

以超音速到达发出求救消息的上条当麻的宿舍，得知拯救世界的HERO今天只是有一道家庭作业题不会做。

看着HERO像小鹿一样湿润的黑眼睛，麻烦的粉丝压下心中的怒火，在草稿纸上写下高二学生可以理解的演算过程，丢下铅笔就要离开。

“等等！”上条当麻抓住他的手腕，“多呆一会……可能后面还有不会的(T ^ T)”

“再有打电话或者LINE上说。”一方通行盯着抓住自己手腕那只万恶的右手。

“多呆一会吧，干嘛急着走？诶莫非是该充电了？”上条指了指一方通行脖子上的电极。

“……”

被说中了的一方通行沉默不语。本来就在准备充电，因为上条的信息能力全开赶过来，现在电量真的见底了。

关于电极一方通行并没有刻意对上条藏着掖着，但也没有对他做过解说，不知他的相关情报从何而来，某位两人共同的情报专家友人么。

“在我家充不也可以？”上条说出了意料之外的提议，“你带充电器了吧？还是跟一般电池的充电器可以通用的？”上条说着，左手朝一方通行的脖子伸来。

被他的右手抓着的一方通行不由自主汗毛倒竖。

“你干什么？”

上条眨眨眼睛，人畜无害的表情。

“把电池摘下来充电啊。”

次日，一方通行走出某高中分配的破旧宿舍，一出门就看到路灯上、护栏上以及交通工具上都悬挂张贴了统括理事会投放的宣传广告。

广告上是那位扮成自己的样子又似是而非的流量演员的半身像。旁边打着宣传口号——“你大爷永远是你大爷”。

这一天，土御门在理事长办公室见到有史以来最为严肃的统括理事长。

“把《某科学的一方通行》停播，立刻。”

土御门推了推墨镜。

“来不及了，已经播到最后一集了喵。”

=END=


End file.
